A Risan Root Beer, Please
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Data comes to Ten Forward to continue his study of humans, experimenting with how they react to certain beverages. Deanna likes hot chocolate, so Data decides to have one to see if he can understand why people can respond emotionally to what they consume. (reposted from my Tumblr - inspired by a writing prompt on Tumblr)


Data comes to Ten Forward regularly. It's a good place for observation, particularly of his human crewmates, in a relaxed social environment. Sat by the bar, he watches Guinan serving other customers until she turns to him and ask what he is having that evening. As part of his research, Data relishes in experimenting with the beverage selections of his close friends, curious as to why they each have preferences for different flavours and textures, wondering what it must feel like for them to consume them. Being an android, Data cannot feel emotions, but that doesn't stop him from pursuing his dream of being human.

"A hot chocolate, please, Guinan," he requests. The wise El-Aurian nods calmly with a smile as she turns to prepare his drink.

"A quiet night?" she inquires. It was unusual to see Data there without company, however not entirely without precedence. Lacing her fingers together, she leans against the bar, fixing him with a perceptive stare. Data takes less than a moment to reference this expression in his memory banks, and the response of previous persons he has witnessed in his position. It appears a social cue that she is willing to converse, or an invitation to divulge upon her wisdom.

"Do you refer to my being here alone?" he voices with a tilt of his head, the movement just a little too rigid to appear organic. However, as none of his friends had voiced any observation about the jolted nature of his mannerisms, he wasn't aware of any difference between his actions and theirs.

"Well, you usually spend Friday evenings with Geordi," Guinan says. Data nodded, raising his eyebrows in consideration and acceptance of this statement.

"He is unavailable tonight as he has a prearranged date with Lieutenant Marsa Gorton," he spoke a little quieter. He wasn't quite sure why, other than it seemed the appropriate thing to do as he was talking about someone else's personal business that was unrelated to his own. Gossiping, he believed it could be called.

"Ah," Guinan says understandingly. Her eyes don't move from Data as he takes a sip of his drink. "Do you like it?"

He looks down into the glass thoughtfully, swishing it gently to observe the liquid move about within it, yet not spill over the edge. He can tell her the chemical breakdown, temperature, and any other number of quantitative value. But he cannot say whether or not he likes the drink. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I do not know." Looking back up at Guinan, he sees her nod slightly. Clearly he had given the answer she had expected.

He gives her a moment, to see if she wishes to end the conversation and move on to serve another customer, however she remains in place, her attention on him.

"I have noticed that when Counselor Troi consumes chocolate flavoured food or drink, it usually results in a lifting of her mood," he starts. Guinan takes a breath, settling in a more comfortable stance to wait and hear what he has to say. "At first I believed this to be because of the chemical composition of chocolate. However, observing other members of the crew, I find that not all experience the same response. Therefore, I believe another factor might also influence how people react to what they consume. I am also considering if perhaps it could be a placebo affect." Data goes on about trying to understand how people had emotional responses to what they ate or drank. At last his words run out, and he is open for her suggestion.

"Data, have you considered that the emotional response could also be influenced by who they are consuming the food or drink with?" His brow remains furrowed as he slumps a little.

"I have not," he admits. "Given the social nature in many cultures around sharing meals, I see why this would be an area warranting further study…"

"Hey, Data!" a friendly voice calls out. Data's back straightens, his eyebrows raise, his head perks up, turning to see Geordi striding over to him. He claps him jovially on the back.

"Geordi, I was not aware you would be coming to Ten Forward this evening," he comments, his voice brighter than it had been seconds before. Guinan tries to hide her grin as she prepares to make her exit.

"Yeah, my date with Marsa didn't work out, but that's alright," he says with a broad smile, reaching out to pat Data's arm. "What have you been up to?"

"Guinan was advising me on a facet of human behaviour I am studying," Data informs him eagerly.

"Really?" Geordi says, looking to Guinan.

She smiles and nods. "Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"I'll have a Risan root beer, thanks." As he speaks, Data takes another sip of his hot chocolate.

Pulling the cup away, his eyebrows come together in a frown. "It appears my hot chocolate has cooled."

"Make that two," Geordi adds to Guinan. She hands them their drinks before they go to find a table so they can regale one another with the events of their evenings.

The next time Data comes in to Ten Forward alone, he asks for a Risan root beer.

* * *

A/N: A cute little DaForge scene, inspired by a writing prompt from Tumblr & reposted from my Tumblr post: (you can find my blog link on my profile page) /post/161539652418/writing-prompt-s-an-alien-humanphile-is-talking


End file.
